Kahlua Marjoram
is the fourth member of the Rune Angel Troupe and possessed an alternate personality known as who was able to be brought out by consuming alcohol. This shift involved a change in not only her physical characteristics but a complete change in mentality and skill. She pilots the Spell Caster. She is the counterpart to Ranpha Franboise, while her Emblem Frame is similar to Mint's. Appearance In both of her main personalities Kahlua has light purple eyes, with her outfit consisting of a long mantle, light green gloves that reach past her elbows, a green strapless dress, and thigh high boots with a slight heel to them. The main differences between them, though, are a jacket-like piece in the white/black/gold color scheme of the military that is closed on Kahlua and open on Tequila, and hairstyle differences; Kahlua's hair is straight and blonde, while Tequila's is more wavy and purple. It is because of Tequila's larger bust size that the jacket being open reveals the true nature of the dress, as Kahlua, whose bust is smaller than Tequila's, wears the jacket closed (often causing anyone unfamiliar with it to think it's a skirt, with a different top under the jacket). By the end of the series, the two personalities are "merged" and resemble a blonde Tequila but this "third" personality was also independent like the other two. History Early Life Kahlua was born on an unknown planet but spent most of her years growing up in Magiic. She was classmates with Dieta in the same academy and eventually competed against each other in a formal tournament to join the "Twelve", the twelve most accomplished mages on the planet. When Kahlua defeated her, Dieta grew spiteful and set off to places unknown before they met each other again in the events of Verel's coup. In her youth, Kahlua was freely able to utilize her magical talents but lost them due to an accident that involved her friend Mimolette Limburg. The two were stuck in a fire and Kahlua used what magic she could muster to save both of them but the intense display of magic scared away Mimolette from Kahlua for good. This event and abandonment led to her fearing her own abilities and created a mental block in her psyche. Kahlua was then helped by Caraway and the personality known as Tequila was born where all her magical aptitude coalesced. At some point after this, Kahlua gained her familiar and named him Mimolette. Sometime before the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, Kahlua was chosen to be one of the members of the Rune Angel Wing after the Emblem Frame, Spell Caster, was found to be most compatible with her. She underwent training with her fellow new members, Apricot, Lily, and Nano by the guidance of Forte Stollen and was enlisted to the Luxiole. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Kahlua is introduced as one of the three Rune Angel Wing members present on the Luxiole during Kazuya's arrival. In Kahlua's case, she is met with Nano (and Mimo) at the start of Rico's tour in the Piroti. She is encountered again inside her lab where she introduced her alter-ego, Tequila, to the exasperated Kazuya who struggled to respond to her teasing demeanor. With the trip to Pico concluded with Nano's restoration, the Luxiole return to their original course to Magiic to obtain its fleet to assist in retaking Seldar. When they arrived, Tact communicated with his contact to formally charter a fleet and gave the Angel Wing some time off while they had some downtime. The crew decide to make planetfall and visited a curry restaurant where they immediately hear the ramblings of a rowdy customer. Anise goes to take care of the problem but a familiar voice kicks down the customer and Rico recognizes the voice as Ranpha's. Ranpha greets the team and invites them to dine with her as she is revealed to be Tact's contact in helping them acquire a fleet. Pleasantries end when the unruly customer from before causes a fire in the kitchen and the Angel Wing help evacuate the building. Kazuya helps Kahlua find Mimolette in the kitchen when the latter ran off after tasting Ranpha's personal taste for curry. Kahlua's fear of fire causes her to panic and she passes out after finding Mimo and Kazuya finds shelter inside the refrigeration room until the fire is doused down. While Kahula remained unconscious in the back of an ambulance, a cloaked figure invokes a curse on her body and quickly disappears. Later, Tequila shares Kahlua's history regarding her former friend Mimolette and her reluctance to use magic and hopes that Kazuya will keep this between themselves for the time being. Later, Dieta's meddling with the spaceport crew compromises the oxygen level in the Living Quarters and incapacitates the team before they could warn Kahlua. Kahlua steps out of her room and her intent to save her friends removes any doubt in her mind and she is able to construct a barrier of air to protect her friends and allow them to breathe again. When the team comes to, she began to cry in fear of rejection for showing the frightening sight of her magical display but the team instead praised her for saving them. Afterwards, they mobilize to confront Dieta's fleet around the planet. In the short break the Angel Wing received when the Luxiole docked at the department ship, Kazuya agreed to join Tequila (and soon Kahlua) in shopping but was aghast to find that they wanted to shop for underwear. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Kahlua, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Kazuya joined Kahlua by the beach and she enchanted themselves to temporarily breathe underwater and the two dive to see the underwater landscape. After playing by the water, Kahlua shyly confesses her feelings to Kazuya, which took a while to properly register. Kazuya admits his own feelings for her, but before they could continue Kahlua is forced to leave when a drunken beachgoer comes by. Once he leaves, an apologetic Kahlua explained that if strong enough, even the smell of alcohol could trigger her transformation. She consults Mimolette to utilize a specialized liquor to inhibit her transformation as she wished to stay as herself for the duration of the trip, wanting to experience every second of the vacation with Kazuya (Kahlua is not conscious when Tequila is active while the reverse is). Once they return to the ship, Kazuya undertook the ordeal to deal with the fact that Kahlua is essentially two people in one. He invited Tequila to his room and served her a full course meal and then unveils dessert, a beautiful cake with frosting that spelled out "I love you". An amused Tequila prepared to turn back into Kahlua until Kazuya declared that the cake was for her, not Kahlua. Shocked, Tequila reminds Kazuya that he loves Kahlua, but in return he admits that he loves both. As she stared in disbelief, Kazuya took the chance to kiss her. Midway through the journey to the Chrono Gate, Tact deploys the Angel Wing to clear out the scouting forces in their proximity. Coco reports some troubling performance issues regarding the team and identifies something wrong with Tequila. Kazuya notices this and asks if she needed help in getting to the Infirmary and she asked for Kazuya to report to Tact instead of worrying about her small headache. Later, Kahlua faints and Kazuya brings her to the Infirmary where she switched to Tequila, only to have her go berserk at the sight of Kazuya and causes damage around the Infirmary. Mimo's assistance switches back to Kahlua where she has no idea why Tequila is acting like this. Further violent responses from Tequila has Kahlua fear what may happen if she continues to be near Kazuya and she decides to excuse herself from the Luxiole and takes off on the Spell Caster in an unauthorized launch. Kahlua in her panic and anxiety, forgot that Tequila was the one who usually piloted their Emblem Frame and the vessel soon deactivates and sends it plummeting down to the planet below. With all systems, including shields and communications down, it was only a matter of time before she burned up. In desperation, Kazuya launched the Brave Heart and combines with the Spell Caster to save her, but wound up being dragged down as well. Mimolette convinces his master to use the strength of her feelings to break whatever spell is affecting her other half and Kahlua agrees to try. Kahlua switches to Tequila in an attempt to overcome the latter's murderous intent. Kahlua's focused intent on saving her loved one is successful and breaks the curse Tequila was under, and she quickly reactivated the Spell Caster's systems to pull them to safety. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Kahlua's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Kazuya assists Kahlua in the lab until the former's carelessness detonated the mixture Kahlua was working on. Tequila is forcibly transformed into but instead of being angered, she decided to utilize their time alone and pinned Kazuya to the floor and turned the lights off. Ranpha and Mimolette walk in looking for them and both immediately run out of the room after turning on the lights as Kazuya begs them for help. Mugen Kairo no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Kahlua continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Tact puts Coco in charge of the Luxiole but the glaring presence of the new Chief Operator, Tapio, makes everyone uneasy while a surprising addition to the Angel Wing is made by the 2nd male member, Roselle Mateus. With Princess Natsume under their custody, the Luxiole entered combat against the Three Marquis across three separate challenges on three separate planets that culminated to one last showdown at Seldar. Kahlua's contribution came in the third challenge after liberating Pico when Genievres Hatchet issued his challenge at Magiic. Compared to previous encounters, both Pico and Azeat lacked a military force while Magiic's fleets were second only to Seldar's. Kahlua pondered at how the Arms Alliance fleets, which had access to very little technology, could defeat Magiic's fleet so easily. When the Luxiole arrived Magiic's area, Tequila suggested a small reconnaissance trip to scout out what might be awaiting them and Kazuya along with Roselle join her. During the short trip, Roselle questions what really differentiates Kahlua from Tequila and the latter gives a short explanation at how Kahlua's fear of magic led to her creation to use magic in her stead. While she was only made to be "secondary" persona, the duo's experiences made herself more distinct. Soon, the trio find an enormous magic circle that Tequila can't seem to identify but upon approaching it, Tequila is forcibly reverted back to Kahlua and the trio retreat back to the Luxiole after finding what's behind the nullification of Magiic's fleet. Soon, Genievres' forces close in on the Luxiole while the Angel Wing struggle to find a way to dissipate the seal. Not only did the seal inhibit all forms of magic, it also shielded his fleet from harm. The Angel Wing struggle to keep control and seeing her friends in danger once again, has the mental burden on Kahlua fully broken again and she is able to dispel the seal completely, allowing the team to fight back. From here, Kahlua finally was able to utilize her skills freely. During downtime, Kahlua and Tequila decide to switch back between themselves on daily intervals with Kazuya accompanying them. During Tequila's day, the duo exercise in the Training Room and find Roselle busy in training. The two ask him if he could coach them and he agrees to do so and an accident involving the treadmills have Roselle stating that he'll take responsibility but Tequila offers to take the blame. Roselle confronts Kazuya in his room where the latter asks who between Kahlua and Tequila he loves more. Kazuya's answer is genuinely both but Roselle finds the answer unbelievable as loving two people is, by standard practices, wrong. Roselle suggested that it would be unfair for Tequila if Kahlua was the one Kazuya fell in love with originally. Roselle asked if it would okay for him to pursue a relationship with Tequila, under the presumption that the latter was only faking her love in order to keep Kahlua happy. Kazuya obviously went against this but Roselle brushes him off saying that it would be illogical having essentially two different girls as his lovers. Kazuya became fearful of Tequila's constant outings with Roselle that not only cut his time short with Kahlua but when Kazuya inquired Mimo of the liquor that inhibited Kahlua's transformation, Tequila hears this through Kahlua and became considerably upset. Because of this Tequila stopped showing herself in front of Kazuya, which made clearing up the issue more difficult. Mimolette and Rico assisted Kazuya in trying to confront Tequila about the issue and decided to forcibly invoke a transformation on Kahlua's active day. Kahlua is called to Kazuya's room and the latter consumes a pickled plum that would bring Tequila out and he gave it to her via kiss. Tequila is successfully brought out and instead of being angered, she is impressed with Kazuya's persistence and the two alleviate their misunderstandings, as Tequila was slightly interested in the idea that someone liked her, instead of Kahlua. Roselle's intervention however brought the quarrel to a new level where Kazuya and Roselle decide to face off to prove who was more attuned with Kahlua and Tequila in a simulation skirmish. The Braveheart was merged with the Spell Caster and the data with the respective pilots were recorded and programmed into the simulation pods. While Roselle proved to be a technically superior pilot, Kazuya's link to both Kahlua and Tequila allowed him to access the Hexa-Cross Break faster and Roselle was soundly defeated. Having won in a fair match, Roselle ends his attempts in romancing Tequila. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the initial encounter with the Will, Kahlua along with the rest of the Luxiole's crew attended the 5th anniversary of Eden's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno before the the Luxiole is sent out to Val-Rundal to fight off the beginning of the Will invasion. With the sacrifice of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames, the Rune Angel Wing are sent back to NEUE to defend it against the Will fleets while Tact and the Elsior's crew assist the war effort from the Central Globe. From there, Kahlua learns the pasts of her teammates. After helping Lily on Seldar and learning of her lineage, the crew head to Magiic to investigate a strange occurrence that afflicted a woman known as Dr. Portoran. Before the team helped Lily on Seldar, the Gate Keeper of NEUE entered the White Moon and fell into a coma-like stasis inside. Portoran herself has similarly fell into an unexplained deep sleep and the team is sent down to find out what happened. After a disgruntled doctor led the team to Porotran's room, the team found her asleep but noticed a picture on her bed stand that looked awfully familiar. The picture contained two young girls and they recognized one of them as Kahlua and the other presumably as Portoran. Suddenly, a loud spell is enchanted and the team briefly see Tequila near Portoran's bed and in a flash, the maelstrom of magic dissipates and Kahlua is seen standing next to them as if nothing happened. The team question what Tequila just did and Caraway suddenly enters the room and asks what Tequila did. Kahlua tries to invoke a transformation but feels that Tequila "is not there". Anise gets inquisitive at how Caraway came in when she did and the team is asked to leave the room for her to investigate what happened. The team get suspicious when they read Portoran's full name outside the door as "Mimolette" which leads to Anise and Nano meddling in on Portoran's patient information. Kahlua denies the similarities as she remembers her old friend's last name as Limburg but soon find that the names match and that Mimolette got married and changed her name to Portoran. The team follow on Anise's early suspicions and decide to investigate Portoran for themselves since Caraway won't them inside her hospital room. The crew use the information they got from the patient information sheet to track down Portoran's house but they are denied entry by a maid who recognized Kahlua. From there, Kahlua states that she forgets where Mimolette lived before her marriage and mistakes her house with someone else's. Another incident and Kahlua begins to suspect something wrong as her memories differed from what she previously thought. With locations and memories differing from what she was told during their investigation, Kahlua concluded that her memories were tampered with and confronts the maid of the Portoran's household and hypnotizes her. She brings them to the location Kahlua scared off Portoran for good and Kahlua confirms that her memory was tricking her into thinking otherwise. The team finally return to the hospital room where they confronted Caraway in revealing what happened to Kahlua to have Tequila be "born". Caraway revealed that she took the young Kahlua under her tutelage after her traumatic incident and tampered with her memories as per requested by Kahlua herself. To let Kahlua herself explain, Caraway merged Kahlua and Tequila back together, only this time, the two were capable of fully sharing each other's memories. Kahlua transmits her restored memories and shows the team that her younger self wanted to separate her memories of fear and weakness of using magic. Caraway complied to Kahlua's insistent wishes but warned her of the long lasting effects on her memory. Caraway revealed that Kahlua's memories preceding the separation all went to Tequila, making Tequila the closest to the original Kahlua's memories. With Caraway and Kahlua's intent revealed, the team hear from Tequila that Portoran fell into this state of sleep in investigating the Will and how traces of the Will's "origin" seems to be present in all living organisms. After the encounter with Sorbet, the Angel Wing are given some time off and Kazuya and Tequila get into an accident when Cookie's holding tank's glass shatters and Tequila makes contact with the nanomachine infant and the former switches back to Kahlua. Kazuya and Kahlua report this to Noa and the others in the Briefing Room. In the middle of pondering what this may mean, Tequila bursts into the room with Mordent following soon after. The entire team is stunned to find Kahlua and Tequila apparently separated and Noa explains that she thought something to this degree would happen. As previously explained in her extended explanation with Vanilla, Noa tells the team to recount at how magic is particularly effective on nanomachines and being as how Tequila's entire existance is a fabrication of magic, when she made contact with the nanomachine infant, her entire personality, looks, and conscious moved over to the "empty" slate that the nanomachines provided. Noa leaves the transmission to contact Vanilla while Coco decided to contact Harcourt to see if anything could be done. For the time being, Coco assigned Tequila the rank of provisional member and asked that Kazuya keep an eye on her. Tequila and Kahlua seemed very comfortable with this separation and Kazuya is unsure how to approach the situation while Tequila only sees positive things on his end as he technically has both of them separately for himself. The trio spends time together and are eventually called by Coco who informs them that the trio were allowed to set foot on Sprite for Harcourt to determine a way to restore Tequila and Kahlua back. On the planet, Harcourt determines that restoring them wouldn't be too big of an issue and bid them to stay on the planet for the time being to relax. The trio visit the florescent beach and the nearby hot springs, whereas Kahlua wanted to play by the water while Tequila wanted to relax and get drunk in the hot springs. In drunken stupor, Tequila demands Kazuya to come to the hotsprings and for an instant, Kahlua holds Kazuya but quickly release him. Kazuya arrives near the hotsprings but Tequila gets angry at how he came alone and yelled at him to bring Kahlua with him so that they could relax together. As the trio return to the Luxiole, Kahlua had increasingly become silent whenever Kazuya doted on the assertive Tequila. The particular duo of Kazuya and Kahlua were sent to scuttle the bottom half of the derelict Luxiole while Tequila stayed behind, suffering from a hangover. Tequila headed to the Hangar to greet and Kazuya's return and drags him off yet again to have him take care of her before their bodies were reunited again. Kahlua once again stood still and became silent at the sight of Tequila and Kazuya walking out of the Hangar. Coronet showed up and jokingly noted how Kazuya had become so popular and the air intensely crackled around Kahlua. Coronet hides behind a pillar as light emanated from Kahlua and Coronet's fearful voice brought Kahlua back in attention and Coronet's comments led Kahlua to realize what exactly she was feeling when she saw Tequila and Kazuya together. Kahlua calls both of them to her room where she tearfully confessed that she had been feeling jealousy when she saw Kazuya be intimate with Tequila. She felt disgusted at herself for even thinking of having something against her other half and also confessed her intention of keeping the separation permanent, as this would be mean Kazuya could truly be her's compared to being "shared" with Tequila. Kahlua was however convinced by the two that they should be restored and Kahlua agreed to do so. But even after the two are united, Kahlua became more filled with sorrow and Tequila hoped that Kazuya would understand that all of this was because of Kahlua genuine love for him and requests that they will need some time alone to work this out and assured Kazuya that he himself had done no wrong. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, would target her and whisked her away. Personalities As Kahlua Being the "original" identity of the duo, Kahlua is the most active of the two personalities and is the "person" that interacts with others the most. Being the only mage on the ship, Kahlua is known for her renowned skill in magic thanks to her education and her position as one of the 12 most skilled mages in the NEUE universe. As such, her knowledge and advice is sought after in many of the Luxiole's journeys that involved the usage of magic. However, while magic is something that comes naturally to her, Kahlua's fear of her own skills does not allow her to freely use her abilities until much later in the series and most of its usage came from Tequila. As Tequila puts it, Kahlua is good at "using her mind" while Tequila herself is better at "using her body". Being the oldest member of the team, Kahlua's big sister personality is reflected by her extremely calm and doting nature she has on her teammates. She's caring and generous but is notable for her very "slow" demeanor. Kahlua is indubitably the team's airhead and it stems from the fact that when Tequila is the active personality, Kahlua is not conscious while when Kahlua is active, Tequila is fully conscious of her surroundings. This understandably leads to Kahlua being unaware of the situation anytime when Tequila decides to switch back. Kahlua doesn't seem to fazed with this and is perfectly fine with moving at her own pace. Even when the two are fully united, Kahlua still has the ditzier composure. Mimolette usually fills in the gaps of what happened and he makes sure that his master isn't too lost. Regarding both personalities, the draw of Kahlua and Tequila's routes revolve around distinction. Kazuya first fell in love with Kahlua but soon realized that loving only one of the two persons would be impossible. Further route conflicts emphasize and test Kazuya's capacity to love both equally and how he's one of the few people to accept both of them. When romanced, Kahlua's age allowed her to be very forthcoming and straightforward with her emotions. Her easygoing nature made her relationship with Kazuya one of the more stable ones in the series and she enjoyed teasing him as much as Tequila did. Being the original personality that Kazuya fell in love with, Kahlua proved to be a non-issue in most of her route's problems. Her personality however becomes possessive of Kazuya when Tequila temporarily took on a separate body. While initially happy with the separation and of their unified memories, she becomes possessive enough to feel happiness in the separation as her memories and experiences with Kazuya will be fully unique to her alone instead of being shared. As Tequila Replacing Kahlua's calm and gentle attitude, Tequila is proactive, assertive, and is impatient compared to her alter-ego. Able to experience from both ego's memories, Tequila knows her other half better than anyone and views her almost like a little sister and deeply cares for her well-being, often putting Kahlua before her own needs. In turn, Kahlua respects and admires her other self for her prowess in using magic to pilot their Emblem Frame and her inner confidence. With extra awareness, Tequila was more responsible for her actions and for reasons later revealed in later in the series, is extremely capable of using magic and attempted many times to help her other self get over her fear and vindicate her stigma in showing others her abilities. Tequila also understood that she was "secondary" in comparison to Kahlua and willingly allowed herself to be inactive to keep Kahlua happy. Similar to Kahlua, most of Tequila's comedic elements came from her promiscuity in teasing Kazuya on many occasions and she was never the one to be embarrassed in openly showing her affection when romanced. When others were concerned, Tequila acted like an even bigger "big sister" character to the team as she was understandably more knowing of how to take the initiative of the situation. While Kahlua spoke in a very relaxed manner, Tequila was more informal and livelier in speech, accompanying her sentences with gratuitous English. While not initially the target of romance, Tequila comes to eventually fall for Kazuya's insistence on loving her as she planned on letting Kahlua be happy and to keep herself out of it, seemingly convinced otherwise by the sole fact that Kazuya was the first person to accept both their personalities. Tequila shares similar traits to Kahlua when romanced as both are very straightforward and open with their honest feelings. However, Tequila is more assertive in her approach and is more suggestive than her counterpart. The difference in how the two acted is clearly exemplified when they were personalities were separated and Tequila's dominant personality left Kahlua behind in terms of Kazuya's attention. Tequila's maturity and understanding shines through when Kahlua admitted that she secretly wished that they remained separate so that she could be Kazuya's sole focus of attention. Instead of getting angry, Tequila simply accepted this notion as to how much her other self loved him and how Kazuya has become more valuable than their respective, alternate personalities. Gallery KahluaMarjoram.jpg TequilaMarjoram.jpg Screenshot (536).png Eyecatch-KahluaTequila.png Screenshot (1104).png Screenshot (759).png 4,33.jpg 5,11.jpg Behind-the-scenes *Kahlua's first name comes from the Mexican liqueur Kahlúa, while Tequila's first name comes from the Mexican alcohol Tequila. Her last name comes from the herb Marjoram. *Prior to the release of the game and anime, concept art of Tequila depicted her with bright magenta hair. *Kahlua is the only member of either Angel Wing to wear boots that reach her knees, let alone her thighs; the others normally wear mid-calf pairs outside of Ranpha (who opts for red high heel pumps), Forte (same as Ranpha's, but black), and Anise (the only member of either Angel Wing to wear sandals). *Kahlua is the only female member of the Rune Angel Wing native to the NEUE universe whose home planet is unknown; because she is a mage she is often confused to be an actual Magiic native. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:NEUE Natives Category:Mages Category:Characters with Multiple Personalities